


You Don't Own Me, Sheepherder

by Fire_Head202



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Head202/pseuds/Fire_Head202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After demanding that Rand look at Min like a woman, they have quite the night together and as Min find’s out, in the morning, Rand tends to leave his guard down around those he loves, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Own Me, Sheepherder

A bright ray of the Cairhien sun filtered through the slight crack of the heavy curtains in the Lord Dragon’s chambers, highlighting the dancing specs of dust passing through the light. Apart from the line of sunlight, the rest of the chamber was dark and the sun only served as a slight illumination. This chamber was unlike most others in the palace, people had been up for hours now. Preparing meals, cleaning rooms and delegating tasks to under-servants, the population of palace servants busied themselves and had now well adapted to life with Aiel in the palace and the city. In the dark of the chamber, under a mess of sheets and blankets, a being of all soft lines and a slender figure was peacefully entwined with one of hard muscles.  
Min slowly came to and smiled and stretched like a sleepy cat that got the last of the cream, looking at the figure beside her. Rand gently snored next her and she laughed on the inside at this and his mussed up hair. “Fearsome indeed, Lord Dragon” she thought to herself. She blearily tried to wake herself up and recounted the night’s events, during which Rand had definitely seen her as a woman. “Light!” she thought, “he certainly treated me like a bloody woman”. Her memories of the night before could best recollected as tasting hot flesh and scratching nails along muscles as he took her over and over again. Smirking as she remembered his mouth exploring her skin and making her sigh, roving from her collar to take her slight breasts into his lips and flicking his tongue over her nipple many times. His mouth never seemed to stop, especially between her thighs; it was kind of obvious that he wasn’t the most experienced, smart none the less. She massaged her bruised wrists and thought about how he had pinned her down, as if she belonged to him. She wouldn’t dare admit it, but she liked how rough he became like that. Manhandling her and grabbing her, he would push her into position and slide in and out her lips until she heard that overly satisfying groan of his drift into her ear.  
Min would gladly give herself to him after last night’s encounter, before long she would crave his hand and mouth allow him to use her in anyway just to feel him take her again, as even the thoughts made her quiver. She nearly slapped herself in indignation, acting like a fool girl over a bloody farm boy. She began to feel the flush run over her cheeks recounting that last scrap of memory. “Thinks he can own me, does he?” she muttered, pulling up her britches and fastening her belt she continued “I’ll show that wool head”.  
As she walked out the room without making too much sound, she started to stride down the corridors, mostly powered by anger as most of the muscles in her body were crying out from last night exertions. Not to mention the fact that she was growing hungry, her stomach had been growling from the smell drifting from the kitchens below. She hadn’t eaten anything in near ten hours, if the sun was anything to go by. On her way down to the kitchens she spotted Nynaeve, who, for some strange reason was rubbing her scalp at the base of her braid. She started when seeing Min and bustled by muttering a “good morning” in passing. Min was not sure, but was Nynaeve blushing? She dismissed the thought as she began to formulate a plan. She would need to stop by the stables.

***

“Good morning, sheepherder” Rand heard Min whisper in his ear, to sweet and innocent for his own comfort. He would have thought about this more clearly if this hadn’t been what woke him up in the first place. He let about a large yawn as he stretched out, making Min’s eyes widen for a brief second. Looking down, she got an excellent view of his light skinned midriff. It was lined with light orange hair, toned and full of hard muscle (she remembered that from last night, specifically) from hours of farm work and training. She felt a small pang of pity as she saw the un-healable scar on his side. The red and gold bed sheets, oddly matching the tattoos encircling his forearms, were tantalising lying just above his crotch.  
Rand opened his eye’s to see Min straddling him with a straight back, looking down at him with a calculating eye. Her ever ready grin was now replaced with a smirk that was really starting to put him on edge.  
“Good morning, Min”  
“Hmmm”  
“What’s the matter?”  
“Oh nothing, I’m just enjoying the view from up here.”  
With this, she reached a finger to her mouth and delicately flicked her tongue on her fingertip. She the languidly ran her finger down from his chin, over the rise of his Adam’s apple, between his collarbones & pectoral muscles and over the bumps of his abs. The finger continued its trek as she raised her hand effortlessly, finger drifting over the soft fabric of her rather tattered white shirt, until it finally reached the top most button that was fastened. Undoing the button with ease, revealing even more of her soft cleavage, she sighed “I’d close that mouth of yours, otherwise you’ll catch flies”. Rand had been near hypnotised by just her finger and stared with wide eyes and gulped with her finger running down his throat.  
Min was starting to feel a stirring underneath her, “Oh! Are we waking up a bit more now? It’s nice to know I have your attention, Rand al’Thor” her voice dripped with a knowing guile. Rand was starting to feel a bit like a cornered rabbit and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. “We need to have a small chat” pulling a bruised wrist out of the sleeve, she carried on “about ownership”.  
“Look Min, I didn’t me-“  
“Did I tell you to talk, sheepherder?”  
Rand shook his head, his face full of shock. “Good” Min cooed to him, gripping his face in her surprisingly strong hand. Leaning in close and with a voice like a knife blade she very clearly whispered; “I do not belong to you unless I tell you otherwise, and I when I do, you can do with me as you wish. But until such time, I belong to myself. Understand, wool head?” Rand was now definitely enjoying this and was shocked at such a realisation, he nodded quickly. “Excellent” she cooed again, “now we can have some real fun.”  
She reached the hand from around his face and grabbed a bunch of orange hair. Min then pulled him into a long deep kiss made up of hot breath and undulating lips. Rand’s hand’s finally reached up from the bed and his hands coursed over Min’s torso, shifting the fabric underneath his hungry hands. He needed to feel her skin. He hurriedly unbuttoned the loose shirt, making sure not to damage it. He did not want any more trouble than he just had. Min had started to move her hips and torso slowly and rhythmically on top of Rand’s lap and as her top was stripped, Rand could feel her shifting ribs underneath his calloused hands and her soft satin like pale skin.  
Min broke into a ragged sigh between kisses as rand had begun to massage her overly sensitive breast’s, she didn’t really mind. After a good few minutes (and after min had regained a little composure), she pulled back, clamping down on his bottom lip and his shocked eye’s met her devious set.  
Letting go of his sore lip and leaning back, she still met his eye’s, even when tilting her head back slightly.  
“Do you trust me Rand?”  
“Of course Min, Why in light’s na-”  
“Just checking” her face then split into another one of those evil grins as she produced a couple of short lengths of slim rope, from down the side of the bed. Rand was speechless and was beginning to get a better idea of where all of this was going. Before he could decide on protesting, Min shoved him back into the mattress and began to deftly tie on hand to the headboard. Rand begun to nuzzle at her breast playfully, it was barely a second before he heard min’s harsh voice above him “Did I give you permission for that…Well?” she finished expectantly.  
“Uh, no Min”  
“Now be a good boy and hold still”  
It wasn’t long before Rand found himself tied by the wrists to the head board, on which his back rested ,and Min stalking around the bed “enjoying the sight” as she put it. Min was enjoying this far too much and had begun to debate whether or not if she was enjoying being in charge or being used by Rand. This power was intoxicating but being submissive To Rand was to be subject to a sensory overload. Watching Rand struggle slightly and seeing the shocked and panicked looks had caused her to tingle all over and not to mention the fact that she could feel herself getting wet, knowing what lay under those sheet made her bite her lip.  
She leaned over the bottom of the bed and then lay down with her head not that far from his crotch, chin on hand and leg’s crossed effortlessly in the air. She stared at him with a predatorily face until she could tell he was getting nervous. “Having fun up there? I’m certainly enjoying it down here” she said duskily, slowly tracing the very obvious line of his semi-hard cock through the sheets, causing it to rise slightly. Rand gulped and nodded “Yes Min, it’s quite new to me though”. Min Chuckled in response, “oh don’t worry my precious little sheepherder, I’m sure you’re really going to enjoy yourself soon enough” with this she pulled aside the red and gold bed sheets to reveal his toned legs that bristled with the orange hair and his semi-erect cock.  
The predator like grin of Min’s seemed to reappear as she took penis in ring formed by her thumb and forefinger, chin still resting on other hand. Working the blood into it so that it would grow hard, Min contemplated how she was going to use Rand. As Rand grew to his full length Min began to use her whole hand around the silky skin of his hard shaft, but slowly. She wanted to hear him beg for more speed.  
This didn’t take long at all; Rand was painfully hard and wanted nothing more than a release. “Please Min, please make me come” he groaned aloud to her, causing her to tingle once more and revel in that rush of power. “Oh Rand, I’ve barely even begun playing” she replied in a voice full of glee.  
She slowly stretched out her tongue as she pulled back his foreskin and swirled it around the head over and over again, lapping up all the precum. This was finally what rand had desired so much and let out a sigh that drove Min’s mind feral when she heard it. She gently sucked just the head of his cock for a few seconds before letting in pop out of her mouth with a grateful “mmmm.”  
Rand whimpered slightly as Min took her mouth away from his pulsing cock and sat up to straddle him. They were face to face now with rand’s arms stretched out and his love’s soft delicate hand caressing his shaft. “Do you remember our talk about ownership , Rand?” Min dawdled in that innocent tone she had woken him up with, as she laid her other hand on the bare flesh of his chest. Rand’s head had become to flooded with the mist of lust and only cared about if min kept stroking his cock. He nodded obediently.  
“That’s good, because I own you now.”  
“Wait! What about Elayne and avi-”  
Before Rand had his word’s out, Min’s innocent hand on his chest had turned to a claw which scratched down his chest. Scoring the light half-Aiel skin with red marks in its wake, the hand then flashed up to Rand’s jaw, pinning his head to the headboard before he could cry out. She had stopped stroking now and her voice was back to the knife edge.  
“I don’t care about them right now, right now, you belong to me. Understand?”  
“…Yes Min.”  
“Then let me hear you say it, sheepherder.”  
“I belong to you Min, please use me.”  
“Good boy”  
As Min stood up over Rand to undo her belt, he was surprised at his own words. He genuinely did want to be used by Min and to belong to her. All of these thoughts were dismissed quickly as he had noticed that min now stood in from of him in nothing but her bare skin. He drank the sight of her body standing there in front of him; the contours of her slender frame were highlighted in the small light that entered the chamber. The slight tan that she possessed covered her entire body and they matched her dark bud’s of her nipples. While she distinctly insisted on being called a tomboy, Rand new all too well how soft and womanlike that flesh felt when she moved it next to him. The simple sight of her only reminded him of how hard he had become, he wanted nothing more that break out of these ropes, to throw her to the bed and take her. He needed to trust into her and feel the tight lips of her labia wrap around his cock as he roughly slid into her and hear her practically scream his name. He found himself straining at the ropes like he had become possessed by some beast, he needed Min now.  
Min stood and exalted in the intoxicating power of her domination of the man she loved, she never felt more masterful than right now, she knew that she could make Rand do whatever she wanted and he would be her obedient servant. The rush filled her and her juices had started to leak onto her thigh’s. She desperately needed to take him, to feel him inside of her as she would pull him in close and feel his flesh against her, biting and scratching and feeling the ecstasy roll through their bodies.  
Min lowered herself onto Rand’s erect cock, causing her to moan several times as the fireworks filled her head, slowly taking all of Rand’s member deep inside of her. She began to move on top of him, holding his pale muscular shoulders otherwise she may collapse into him. As she trusted her body down on to his and heard him groan in pleasure, she grabbed a handful of his orange hair. She moaned into his ear before demanding: “suck my breasts”, another slight groan filled his ear before an authoritarian “now!” poured into his ear.  
Rand, strained his neck out towards her chest to fulfil his order, min leaned back slightly to help him and found that she was moving so much more erratically as Rand’s cock was hitting the sweet spot inside of her. She was about to scream again before Rand broke free of his bonds and pushed her back, she didn’t care anymore all she wanted was for him to never stop. His flesh felt like fire touching hers and she could no longer think straight. “Please Rand! Make me come, I’m yours, just use me”, as these word’s escaped from her mouth without thinking, she found herself clawing at his back and wrapping her leg’s around his buttocks. Pulling him in tight, they kissed for what seemed an age as waves of pleasure spread through their bodies and made them buck and spasm in the pleasure of orgasm.

***

Min lay peacefully on Rand’s naked body underneath the sheet’s and with her chin resting on his chest she looked at him. “So did you enjoy yourself?” asked Min, voice full of contentment. “I think I enjoyed all of it too much, seeing as I was tied up” laughed rand. Min pulled herself up and playfully nipped at his nose, “better behave, otherwise next time there will be more scratching” She said in a mock scolding tone. Rand pulled her in to plant a kiss on her moth and then she positioned herself in the crook of her shoulder, finger’s running over the rope marks on top of the dragon’s on his wrist. “How in the Light am I going to hide these?” Rand sighed “I can’t very well ask a bloody Aes Sedai to heal them, the gossip will spread like wild fire.” Min looked up at his concerned face, “You could wear some leather gloves.” Min said with a grin on her face.


End file.
